


ink blobs

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Florist AU, Florists, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I work at a flower shop and you’re a tattoo artist from across the street and you always come in here to practice drawing flowers and you’re really hot AU
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	ink blobs

Ryan watched the mysterious stranger stand in front of a basket of flowers, he had a sketchbook in his hands and stared at the plants intently.

It was nothing new to Ryan, he didn't really know his name, but he knew he worked at the flower shop across the street from him, stealing glances at him throughout the day through the glass window.

Ryan did admire his work, his tattoos looked pretty nice, that he could sort of make out from the distance really. 

The stranger occasionally came into Ryan's shop to practice drawing flowers, Ryan thought that it was cute, and maybe that the stranger was cute as well.

He always watched him draw out his rough sketch lines, softly humming to himself as he worked, it brought a smile to his face. 

Whenever Ryan talks about the stranger to his friend, Jackson, he laughs at him for being too nervous to talk to him instead of just staring at him like a stalker. And Jackson _was_ right, he basically did stare at him like a stalker, but there was something just so breathtaking about the man, Ryan couldn't help himself.

Ryan watched the lanky man as he entered the store, heading to his favorite spot as usual with no word to the other male.

Ryan decided that today he was finally going to talk to the stranger. He awkwardly shuffled over to the stranger and stuttered out a hello.

He frowned when the lanky boy didn't respond to him, muttering out another 'hello'

When there was no answer once again, Ryan turned to walk away but the stranger lifted his head and turned to face Ryan, smiling softly and taking his earbuds out of his ears.

"Hi there." 

"H-Hey!" Ryan winced at how loud his voice sounded, Matt only smiled patiently at the other boy.

"Hey," He tucked the colored pencil that was between his fingers behind his ear and held out his hand to Ryan. "I'm Matt."

Ryan nervously smiled and shook the other's hand. "I'm Ryan."

Matt closed his sketchbook and grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I like your flowers, they're pretty."

Ryan mumbled under his breath. "Not as pretty as you."

"What was that?" Matt frowned and tilted his head slightly. Ryan's cheeks turned red and he darted his eyes away from Matt's direction. 

"Ah, n-nothing!" Ryan awkwardly chuckled.

"Hm, okay," Matt smiled and ran a hand through his hair. 

"I- uh, really admire your work, Matt." Ryan looked back over at Matt, then down at the lanky boy's hand. Smiling at a tattoo that rested near his thumb.

"Thanks, maybe I'll give you a tattoo one day." Matt said with a wink, which made the blush across Ryan's cheeks worse. 

"Maybe."

Matt packed the rest of his art supplies into his small backpack, making small talk with Ryan while doing so. Once Matt's supplies were put away, the lanky boy frowned when he realized he had to leave.

"I gotta head back, I have an appointment soon.." He mumbled. 

"Oh." Ryan sighed.

Matt's heart broke at the sound tone of Ryan's voice. There was silence between the two until Matt's frown turned into a toothy grin, he dug in his small bag for a red marker and took Ryan's hand into his own.

Ryan blushed as he watched Matt write something on his skin. When he was done, he dropped Ryan's hand and stuffed the marker into the pocket of his jeans, he bent over and slipped the backpack strap on his shoulder then gave Ryan a small wave goodbye as he walked out of the store.

Ryan watched him walk into his own store and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, he looked down at the hand that the other boy wrote on and smiled once he read the writing.

"xxx-xxx-xxx Call me, Matt." With a small red heart.


End file.
